En paz
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Bianca y Thalia parecían estar bien, pero en el fondo siempre sentían esa incomodidad de saber que algo faltaba, y solo necesitaban una cosa para estar en paz...Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo. Fem-slash. Thalianca. What if? Bianca vive!


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En paz

Se oían los pitidos del tráfico como ruido de fondo, o en el caso del auto; el único ruido. Zoe con ecuanimidad lo ignoraba-aunque por su expresión, como se notaba que debía estar maldiciendo en griego antiguo-, Grover murmuraba algo de que Pan quizás también pudiera ayudar con la contaminación sonora, Bianca tenía la cabeza baja, quizás tratando de ignorar el ruido; la única que parecía realmente darle igual era Thalia.

Ciertamente no era inmune al sonido estruendoso-era algo que odiaba de Nueva York, preguntándose en que podían pensar los conductores que el hacer ruido pudiera hacer que se moviera un congestionamiento-sin embargo cuando se tiene los pensamientos ocupados; a veces una puede pasar por alto casi cualquier cosa.

Algo le sabía mal a Thalia de toda esta misión, y no era solo la amenaza de mente-que no se quedaba muy atrás tampoco-sino si de casualidad ella no podría terminar mal parada sin necesidad de previo aviso de momia. ¿Honestamente? Le hubiera gustado tener a Percy-no lo admitiría, aún estaba enojada con él por lo de ayer-porque al menos, podía confiar no solo en como luchaba, también podía estar segura que no le dejaría sola. Grover si bien era su amigo, creía que había muchas probabilidades de que al menos una vez terminara fuera de combate; Zoe aun siendo buena, prácticamente se la podía imaginar haciendo un intercambio de ella por su señora; y Bianca bueno, con ella estaba en blanco, no sabía que tan leal podía ser a cualquiera de ellas, y en realidad no podía saber si tenía alguna capacidad de lucha.

Si se lo preguntaban, era una mala pasada de la lugarteniente de Artemisa meterla en la misión; ¿Llevaba que, menos de 72 horas sabiendo que era mestiza? Venga hombre, ya de por si era difícil enterarse que se era hijo de un dios para también incluirle su primera misión tan pronto. "_Bueno, yo no sabía mucho combate tampoco cuando me escape_" pensó, reflexionando un poco; si alguien sabía de semidioses que se las arreglaban bien era ella, Luke, Annabeth y Percy no eran muy mayores o muy experimentados cuando se enfrentaron a monstruos, y ahí estaban; puede que la chica tuviera una oportunidad.

Se tensó repentinamente al sentir que tenía cierto peso en el hombro, cuando se volteó a ver la cabeza de Bianca di Angelo estaba recostada en el mismo. Thalia era más alta-obviamente, era mayor por más de 3 años-por lo cual parecía encontrarse cómoda en su lugar, no obstante esto no era lo que le sorprendía; normalmente la gente mantenía distancia de ella-vale que fuera necesario que los tres fueran atrás porque ninguno poseía la altura requerida para ir adelante, y ciertamente no necesitaban atraer más la atención que con una conductora de catorce años-por el hecho que ella con su actitud dura y ropa punk solía inspirar cierto repelús sin necesidad de égida, juraría que Bianca le rehuía con la mirada por la misma razón; y aun así medio dormida se había apoyado en ella como si fuera una almohada.

Honestamente, no le incomodaba; normalmente ella no era muy fanática de la cercanía o del contacto físico-no es que lo odiara, simplemente no lo hacía mucho-pero el tener a la italiana allí era de cierta manera reconfortante. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo transmitiéndoselo a ella, tenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión de paz, su piel oliva hacia contraste con su pelo oscuro y las pecas en torno a su nariz-como a ella-, con las pestañas largas y unos labios rosados y delgados. Ciertamente, la chica era linda.

No estuvo segura de porqué, pero algo logró despertarla lo suficiente para notar que se había apoyado en la hija de Zeus; al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con sus ojos, abrió los de ella con sorpresa y se echó para atrás-aunque no tanto como para terminar dándole a Grover-.

— ¡L-Lo lamento! —se disculpó tartamudeando, no era la primera vez que alguien se disculpaba así con ella, sin embargo era distinto. En las otras ocasiones estaban asustados de enojarla; Bianca en cambio tenía un rojo un poco fuerte en sus mejillas y se notaba avergonzaba, encogiéndose un poco de hombros de la vergüenza. Vale, también tenía que admitir que la chica era adorable— Yo um, no dormí muy bien ayer, estoy algo cansada.

— Esta bien, es normal—agrego con voz monótona, sin saber del todo que decir, ¿Qué podía decirle? "Oh tranquila, solo que el dormirte puede hacer que te maten, ¿Tienes hambre?" de cualquier forma, quería ayudarla a estar menos nerviosa—Todos reaccionamos así en la primera misión, seguro estarás bien.

— Em, no dormí mal por la misión—lucía aún más apenada, Thalia estaba curiosa de porque lucía tan atolondrada por hablar con ella; podía dar miedo, quizás un poco de risa si era con un amigo, ¿Pero pena? Eso era nuevo— Era por…mi hermano.

Oh, ese tema. Thalia no podía decir que la comprendía; ella había perdido a su hermano hace unos años y había sido una de las cosas más difíciles de su vida-por no decir la más difícil-ni siquiera era capaz de hablar del tema. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en "irresponsable" no se le venía a la cabeza Bianca di Angelo, ella había regañado a su hermano en el baile, estuvo cerca de este cuando lucharon con Espino, si de verdad no le importara no habría hecho nada de eso.

— No tienes que preocuparte, en el campamento somos como una gran familia— "_De la que yo no me siento parte_" pensó para sí, más no lo agrego. Quería calmar a la chica, no asustarla; el por qué ella no podía encontrar su lugar en un sitio donde todos se sentían como en casa era un misterio para ella, pero no por ello tenía que ser el caso de Nico.

— Eso suena genial—a pesar de sus palabras, no sonaba muy reconfortada. Bueno, Thalía apestaba en ese tipo de cosas, ¿las charlas de chicas? Sip, no era su tema; háblale de rock, de espadas, eso era fácil de manejar; los sentimientos era algo de lo que rehuía bastante-aunque no lo admitiera-. Miro por la ventana un segundo, queriendo cambiar de tema.

— Deberías dormir un poco más, parece que seguiremos un rato aquí—opino viendo que el tráfico se movía a la misma velocidad que un ladrillo. Creyó que el comentario ayudaría, aunque tuvo sus dudas cuando el sonrojo volvió hacia la menor.

— Y-Yo no sé, n-no quisiera quedarme dormida otra vez sobre usted e incomodarla y-

— No es molestia—agrego Thalia antes de que siguiera con su discurso, que probablemente debía ser una tortura hacia su lengua por como tropezaba—y trátame de tu, no de usted, ¿vale?

La chica parecía aun avergonzada, si bien la mayor parecía darle lo mismo; una parte de ella quería volver a sentir el suave contacto de Bianca. Tratando de inspirarle algo de confianza le tomo la mano; la italiana estaba sorprendida por eso y la dueña de los ojos azules se volteó para que no viera su sonrojo. No entendía el porqué de eso, ¿Qué le avergonzaba? Bianca solo era otra chica, una linda y mona chica, pero solo otra niña, aun si esta le hacía sentir cierto calor en su pecho cuando la tenía cerca.

— Vale—murmuro la cazadora, volviendo a su posición de antes y dejando la cabeza en su hombro, con más confianza esta vez. Asegurándose de que la otra no la veía le echó un vistazo; Bianca tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas con ese color rosa que parecía haberla dominado desde hace unos minutos y una hermosa y pequeña sonrisa plagada en su rostro. Thalia pudo comprobar que lo que decían de las personas que sonreían era verdad, aun siendo de por si bella se veía mucho más al sonreír.

Con un codo apoyado en la puerta y la mano sosteniendo su cabeza, volvió a mirar al tráfico; solo que esta vez tenía una sonrisa en su cara-aunque no sabía la razón-y se veía mucho más calmada. Puede que estuvieran en una misión peligrosa, que ya hubieran anticipado dos muertes, y que su vida podía peligrar ya sea por Cronos, Zoe o su propio padre; no obstante, allí al lado de Bianca sosteniendo su mano y acariciando el dorso de esta, podía hallarse en completa paz.

**. . . **

"_Al fin, algo de paz_" fue lo que pensó Bianca cuando se separaron para ir a buscar provisiones en el área de descanso.

Thalia y Zoe no habían parado de pelear cuando un policía casi los arresta a todos al notar la edad de la conductora; por suerte la chica sí que era una experta en autos por lo que lograron perderlos, no obstante fue suficiente para perturbar el "silencio"-si se le podía decir así con todos los ruidos de la ciudad-y que comenzaran a discutir saltando de un tema a otro.

No es que Bianca quisiera admitirlo, más por razones que ella no llegaba a comprender, se decepciono cuando Thalia soltó su mano y se puso en medio para comenzar la pelea. Desde que se había acomodado con la hija de Zeus no había logrado dormir, pero la calma que sentía estando a su lado era tan confortable que ni siquiera intento hacerlo.

Y aun así, no comprendía; ¿Cómo podía llamarse "tranquilidad" cuando tu corazón late tanto que casi puedes oírlo? ¿Cuándo sientes un calor placentero en el pecho del que no quieres despejarte? ¿Cuándo se siente cierta emoción al sentir esos ojos azul eléctrico encima de ti?

Era cierto, la chica le causaba cierto temor; sin embargo era diferente al que probablemente causaba en los demás mestizos. Cuando la vio en la colina en Maine, aun portando un escudo aterrador y una lanza que sin duda no era un juguete, ella no le había prestado atención a esto: estaba demasiado ocupada viéndola a ella, con su rostro que sin temor se lanzaba a la batalla, estuvo segura en ese momento que nunca vio a nadie tan magnifico.

Se movía con seguridad aun luchando con una bestia tan fiera, clamando hacia un dios griego-su padre, por lo que supo después-, y decidida a no rendirse, para salvarlos a ellos, para salvarla a ella. Nadie nunca había arriesgado su propia vida para rescatarle, pero al ver a esa guerrera valiente y audaz; se dio cuenta que si los monstruos como esa cosa existían, también lo hacían los héroes, sin duda ella era una.

Sentía miedo, pero no por ella, sino por todo lo que sentía al tenerla cerca; ese nerviosismo de sentir que tenía sus ojos en la mira, el calor que le recorría cuando le tocaba, las ganas de querer quedarse cerca de ella tan fuertes que era asfixiante… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No lo sabía, y algo dentro de ella le decía que no quería obtener la respuesta.

En ese momento lo importante era centrarse en la misión, ya se las arreglaría para saber luego-quizás preguntándole a Lady Artemisa o a Zoe, que con su larga experiencia podrían decir que se trataba-y su problema más reciente: tratar de agarrar la lata de sopa enlatada-que probablemente sería útil para el viaje-que estaba demasiado alta para ella. Frunció el ceño; era ridículo, era una cazadora, capaz de tener un tiro excelente sin practicar, ser casi inmortal, y no era capaz de agarrar una mísera lata. Claro, cuando creciera probablemente…y ahí es cuando nota que no crecería, que se quedaría con esa apariencia y estatura para toda la eternidad. Comenzaba a ver las desventajas.

Se estiraba lo más que podía; Zoe le había dicho que sería buena idea buscar víveres, no esperaba tener que ir por ella para ayudarle con esto, mucho menos Grover o Thalia. Probablemente si lograba vivir otra década-u siglo, quién sabe-seguiría teniendo el mismo problema, así que era mejor ver cómo resolverlo y punto.

Seguía intentando ponerse en puntillas cuando noto que había demasiado calor de pronto, y no tardo saber porque: una persona se cernía sobre ella. Junto a su mano apareció otra con una pulsera plateada.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al saber quién era: Thalia.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —la cazadora levanto la cabeza para ver la de la campista no tan lejos de la suya; enarcaba una ceja y por absurdo que pareciera la acción, no se burlaba de ella por su estatura ni parecido. Bianca proceso el hecho de que la mestiza estaba muy cerca de ella, y al sentir su mirada encima era demasiado para sí misma.

— N-No, en serio, estoy bien— hablo desviando la cabeza antes de que notara que estaba demasiado roja para ser normal, y nuevamente trato de alcanzar la dichosa lata. Para eso punto quería mandarla al demonio-o el tártaro, como quizás dijeran los mestizos normalmente-, sin embargo no había pasado por tanta vergüenza para que un pedazo de metal relleno le ganara.

Luego de otros dos intentos que no sirvieron de nada, Thalia finalmente hizo caso omiso a la cazadora y alcanzo la lata; dándosela a la chica de una vez.

— Gracias—murmuro Bianca con pena, no podía creer que al final si le ganara una sopa y le hiciera trabajar por nada. La hija de Zeus le dio una media sonrisa.

— Eh, solo porque seas una cazadora no tienes que ser autosuficiente todo el tiempo—se encogió un poco de hombros, tratando de hacerla sentir cómoda—mejor vamos andando, creo que Zoe tiene algo de prisa, para variar.

Lo último por si no era obvio, era sarcasmo; Bianca no pudo evitar sofocar una pequeña risa al oírlo. Sabía que como su lugarteniente, tendría que guardarle respeto y quizás algo de lealtad a ella más que Thalia.

Pero cuando veía esos ojos, todos los pensamientos lógicos caían muertos.

**. . . **

Thalia se alegraba de que en la vida de un semidiós, era casi seguro que tenías buena condición física-sin ofender a nadie, pero cuando te toca luchar por tu vida por lo menos una vez al día, tenías que estar en forma-debido a que entre tanto correteo entre trenes-que si no se equivocaba, ese era el tercero-prácticamente sino estaba muriéndose en el suelo, era por ello.

De todas formas, no se molestó en ocultar su cansancio cuando se sentó de golpe en uno de los asientos. Quizás era porque aún era de mañana en un día de semana, sin embargo habían tenido suficientes asientos para que nadie tuviera que pararse. Un alivio.

Zoe estaba al otro lado del vagón, sentada al lado derecho de la puerta. Veía la ventana pensativa, parecía que habían perdido al helicóptero sin embargo por lo visto ella quería asegurarse. Percy y Grover estaban sentados en otro conjunto de asientos al lado de la puerta, conversando algo que no podía escuchar-aunque siendo sinceros, no le interesaba tampoco-.

Fue un poco sorpresivo para ella cuando Bianca se sentó a su lado.

Después del incidente en el carro y en la parada de descanso, no le molestaba el que estuviera cerca, incluso se sentía un poco protectora con ella. Quizás era porque parecía una buena chica, porque en cierta forma le recordaba a Annabeth cuando se juntó con ella y Luke, o sencillamente era difícil no encariñarse con ella.

Por un momento, creyó que trataría de dormir como antes-dudaba que descansara bien en el auto-en un intento de que se sintiera cómoda, agarro su mano como lo había hecho antes. Bianca se volteó hacia ella en ese momento, sorprendida mientras captaba un atisbo de temor en sus ojos. Por cómo se había comportado estaba mañana, sabía que no era por ella.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó, viéndole con algo de preocupación. Luego de lo que habían pasado el resto de esa mañana y como no había dejado de vigilarla durante la pelea-razón por la cual ese bichejo estuvo a punto de matarle tantas veces-y la persecución, decidió que era mejor no acomplejarse tanto por querer tenerla cerca, o incluso querer protegerla.

Era el mismo sentimiento que tuvo con Annabeth y Grover, amigos que quería proteger y estaba dudosa de que pudieran solos. ¿Era eso, no?

Bianca pareció dudosa un momento, como si no quisiera revelar ante ella como se sentía. Thalia tampoco decidió presionarla, si había alguien quién odiaba que tuviera que decir lo que sentía, era ella; no estaba segura de que tanto podría ayudar, sin embargo no podía hacer daño intentar, ¿no?

Al parecer, tanto como a Thalia no le molestaba tratar de ayudar, Bianca finalmente decidió que no le molestaba admitirlo.

— Tengo miedo—dijo, con la mirada en sus pies, casi sin querer atreverse a que ella viera lo asustada que estaba— pude actuar valiente porque sencillamente me movía sin pensar, pero tenía tanto miedo de que el tigre…o bien esos esqueletos que Percy comento-

— Eh—eso salió de la mayor, apretando un poco más el agarre en la mano para que le prestará atención. En ese momento la italiana volvió a dirigirle la mirada— no tienes por qué avergonzarte de tener miedo; apenas estas descubriendo que eres mestiza, mientras que todos nosotros ya llevamos años a este ritmo, no tienes que obligarte a seguirte la corriente.

— ¿Tú no te sentías inútil por asustarte de los monstruos cuando supiste que eras una semidiosa?

Las cejas de Thalia se levantaron más de lo que hubiera creído posible. En realidad, nunca nadie le había preguntado algo semejante, probablemente porque todos habían asumido que como "poderosa e increíble hija de Zeus" el destrozar monstruos era invocar un par de rayos y punto.

No era algo que le gustará recordar; el que su madre se limitará a hacerse a un lado en lugar de tratar de detenerlos-aunque no es que supiera de combate-el correr con Jason en brazos, viendo donde podría ocultarlo para que pudiera ocuparse de matar al monstruo. Temer por su vida y por la vida de su hermano menor.

Se enfocó en la cazadora.

— Eso es diferente—menciono, confianza. Le veía directamente a los ojos, sin soltar su mano—yo estaba sola. Tú tienes a Zoe, Grover, a Percy y a mí; si estas con nosotros, estarás a salvo.

Sabía que eso en realidad no aseguraba que nunca más se asustara, que no tuviera motivos para tenerlo y llegar a temer por su vida. Aun así, Bianca sonrió levemente.

Thalia se empezaba a dar cuenta que le gustaba mucho cuando lo hacía.

**. . .**

Bianca no quería asumir el cambio de guarida.

No lo consultaron con los demás, sin embargo como las cazadoras tenían sus propias reglas; Zoe y ella habían decidido que tomarían turnos para estar pendientes de que nada raro pasará.

Contrario a la creencia popular-o cualquier pensamiento racional-ella no se había querido despertar por seguir durmiendo, de hecho el problema era que si estaba despierta, pensaba.

Y cuando pensaba, siempre iba hacia Thalia.

No lo entendía, ¿por qué divagaba tanto con ella? ¿Por qué cada vez que sostenía su mano, significaba tanto para sí? Al cerrar los ojos veía sus sonrisa sincera tratando de reconfortarla, su ojos chispeantes de vida, su rebeldía juvenil siendo un aura tan fuerte que no necesitaba comportarse como tal para que se notará.

Sabía que Thalia era una "chica mala" como el estereotipo popular cuando era niña, en versión femenina. Aunque comparara a los chicos malos modernos, Thalia le parecía mucho más interesante.

Estaba en la plataforma inferior del tren; creía que si algo iba a atacar era mejor encontrarse cerca de puerta y así dar aviso a los demás. No se decidía si entre resguardar en la puerta o dar rondas alrededor-no sabía cómo lo había hecho Zoe, tampoco le había preguntado-

Como típico cliché de una película romántica; sin darse cuenta sus pasos fueron hasta el mercedes negro, chocando contra el frente del mismo.

— ¿Te hiciste daño? —la pregunta se escuchó dentro del carro, con la hija de Zeus bajando del mismo y dirigiéndose hacia ella. Bianca maldijo en su mente.

— N-No ha sido nada—respondió irguiéndose, a la vez que movía la mano para que se notará que no había sido nada. Dado que Thalia llevaba tiempo sabiendo de heridas, no le costó mucho creerle.

— ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? —inquirió, un poco curiosa al parecer.

"_Tratando de pensar porque no sales de mi cabeza_" fue la respuesta que se escuchó en su mente, y agradeció a Artemisa que no saliera de sus labios— Zoe decidió que sería buena idea instaurar un cambio de turno.

Al escuchar la respuesta, la campista no pudo evitar hacer una mueca— Dioses, hasta para una pesada como ella eso es exagerado; ¡estamos en un tren! Estoy casi segura que ningún monstruo saltara para quitarnos la cabeza.

— ¿Casi?

— Nunca se sabe—se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía un poco renuente a admitirlo. Quizás por el incidente de ese día; Bianca no había querido decir que tenía miedo, no quería que Thalia le considerara una cobarde y una carga para la misión. Bianca no podía evitar el que significara tanto la forma en la que la mestiza se comportó después, y como efectivamente con la mano de ella sobre la suya, se había sentido a salvo. Ajena a sus pensamientos, la mayor fue hacia su coche— Sería bueno que vinieras conmigo.

— ¿Ah? —replico, sorprendida. Tratando de no parecer idiota, dijo— Es que con lo de la guardia…

— Mi auto está al frente de la puerta, no es como si no pudieras ver desde ahí—argumento sentándose, a la vez que le abría la puerta del copiloto—y te lo dije, ¿no? Si estas con al menos alguno de nosotros, estarás a salvo.

Bianca no encontró argumento lógico para replicar, aunque su cabeza le daba muchas razones para no irse con ella. Sin escucharlas, fue al lado de la chica de los ojos azules.

Porque si bien dentro de sí misma sabía que estaba comenzando algo que no podría dar marcha atrás, nada podría hacer menos placentero el latir de su corazón cuando estaba a su lado.

**. . . **

Thalia se sentía tan confundida que pensó que le estallaría la cabeza, aunque quizás era la segunda peor en ese momento.

En primera, se preguntaba que quería Afrodita con Percy, como diablos de repente ese lugar tenía comida comestible y empleados-que en serio, ni con el poder de un dios parecía capaz-. Aunque eso eran nimiedades comparado con lo de Bianca.

Sabía que las cazadoras podían durar siglos-Zoe era la prueba-pero ella no llevaba ni una semana como una. Además de que si fuera tan simple, la misma no se vería tan contrariada.

Estaban las dos solas en la mesa. Zoe por lo visto desconfiaba de Afrodita, así que se quedó afuera observando la limusina. Grover por lo visto estaba discutiendo con el empleado sobre su menú vegetariano-¿realmente querías comer en un sitio que parecía más viejo que cualquiera de ellos? Se nota que los Sátiros no tienen mucho límite en cuanto a la comida-. Se encontraban al lado de la otra, por preferencia suya; luego de esa bomba, estaba segura que la cazadora no la estaba pasando bien.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas? —pregunto, tratando de parecer casual. Sabía que era estúpido, ¿Cómo iba a estar después de enterarse que debería tener como setenta años? Obviamente no le iba a caer bien.

— Y-Yo no entiendo—murmuro, aunque habían pasado cosas aterradoras, sonaba más asustada que en cualquier otro momento— ¿Por qué Nico y yo terminamos en ese lugar? ¿Cómo es posible que no notáramos lo rápido que paso el tiempo? ¿Por qué…porque no recuerdo nada antes de ir allá?

Thalia no pudo evitar mirarla con pesar. En pocos días había adquirido un cariño por esa chica que bien podría rayar en algo más allá de la amistad; y aunque se dijera que eso era imposible y que sus sentimientos jamás deberían haber llegado a otra cosa, en ese momento solo le importaba encontrar la forma de que Bianca estuviera mejor.

— No lo sé—respondió, solemne; mientras en su mente trataba de dar una buena respuesta— pero estoy segura que debe haber una respuesta razonable-

— ¿Y cuál podría ser? —replico alterada. La hija de Zeus vio como las lágrimas estaban a punto de estallar en los ojos castaños de la cazadora—no sé qué me ha pasado, no tenía ni idea de que era hasta hace unos días, no se de mi pasado; ¿quién soy?

Al igual que con el enojo, con la desesperación Thalia también tenía un punto de quiebre. Agarro ambas mejillas de la semidiosa, sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban sus palmas; como en el metro le miro directo a los ojos, esperando transmitir toda la seguridad que sentía en la siguiente frase hacia ella.

— Eres Bianca di Angelo, semidiosa, cazadora de Artemisa, y una de las mestizas que se ha adaptado mejor a su rol en tan poco tiempo, y por ello una de las más valientes que he conocido—decía, queriendo convencer a la chica de la que secretamente se había comenzado a enamorar— entiendo que estés confundida, pero si hay algo que he podido aprender es que la gente no está hecha de su pasado, sino de sus acciones y su forma de ser. Aunque no sepas que te paso, no dejas de ser la misma que siempre has sido.

La italiana hipo un poco, sin embargo el llanto había cesado; estaba concentrada en ella, viéndola de tal forma que parecía que por sí misma podía calmarla. Thalia decidió que era mejor seguir por si acaso.

— Puedes hablar con Artemisa, es una diosa, seguramente algo podrá averiguar; Quirón debe servir de algo, ese viejo centauro no puede ser tío mío por nada—ante lo último una pequeña risa salió de la cazadora, Thalia le sonrió un poco—y también estoy yo; no sé qué tanto pueda ayudar en todo esto, pero sabes que me tienes de tu lado.

Y con esas últimas palabras, la menor logró darle una sonrisa sincera a la campista.

Porque aunque no lo mencionaba, eso significaba demasiado para ella.

. . .

Bianca sintió que se iba desmayar en plena audiencia con los dioses, lo que sin duda debería ser lo más vergonzoso que pudiera pasarle en su corta vida.

Tenía la mente tan turbia que apenas podía pensar de forma razonable.

En primera, aún estaba sucia y con algunas heridas debido a haber estado casi dos días secuestrada en el monte Tamalpais. Ella aun no comprendía del todo como un agente de cronos la había atrapado después de que había derrotado al autómata-aunque entre el humo de la cabina y el hecho de que le había golpeado en la cabeza, apenas tenía un breve recuerdo de lo ocurrido-.

Como si la experiencia de secuestro no fuera suficiente, había que sumarle lo inútil que se había sentido en la pelea. A diferencia de Annabeth-que tenía una importante conexión con Thalia y Percy-a los monstruos no les pareció tan interesante, dejándola con vida solo para ver si motivaba a Zoe-que si se preocupó cuando la vio con la rubia-por lo cual apenas se habían dignado a darle agua durante su secuestro, y por lo mismo había estado demasiado débil para servir de algo.

Después, estaba la tristeza que sentía por la pérdida de su lugarteniente. Sabía que apenas había pasado tiempo con ella y que podía actuar demasiado mayor para su edad aparente, sin embargo se había comportado muy bien con ella y era casi como la hermana mayor que nunca había tenido. Al menos sus últimas palabras, sobre como por fin estaría en paz; podían darle algo de tranquilidad.

Que necesitaba con urgencia.

Ella se había situado al lado de su señora; la misma le había podido llevar debido a que como tenía su bendición su magia funcionaba con ella a como lo haría con el resto de los chicos. No estaba muy segura de cómo era eso posible, aunque tampoco lo había meditado mucho cuando le aparto para hablar con ella.

Antes de que pasara algo grave, había decidido a hablar sus sentimientos con Artemisa. Sabía sobre que había jurado, y que ella en particular se tomaba bastante en serio eso-las historias de cazadoras que habían roto el juramento eran horribles-; esperaba no haber hecho nada tan grave como para que tuviera que morir.

Al finalizar la historia, Artemisa le dedico una mirada asesina a Afrodita-que ignoró totalmente en lo que se veía en el espejo-antes de volverle a dirigir la palabra "_Mi cazadora; aunque no lo parezca, conozco las limitaciones de las doncellas en el amor. Reflexiona sobre lo que dijiste en el juramento, y solo cuando rompas algo de lo estipulado es que te castigaré_" dicho eso, se había sentado en su trono.

Y se había puesto a pensar en ello. Aunque había tenido que compartir la misión con Percy y Grover, además de tratar de tener la figurilla para Nico; no creía que eso fuera contra la frase de "Darle la espalda a los hombros". Lo de ser doncella para siempre-no estaba del todo segura lo que eso significaba, pero por lo visto tampoco lo había quebrantado-y la cacería, que pensaba acatar.

Sentía algo por Thalia, algo que no había admitido hasta que creyó que moriría a manos de Luke y supo que no soportaría si eso pasaba. Que era demasiada casualidad lo feliz que era a su lado, y como ella y solo ella, podía darle paz.

Quería a Thalia, más que como una amiga.

Razón suficiente para que creyera que le iba a dar algo durante la reunión del consejo, donde varios dioses opinaban que Thalia y Percy debían morir.

Quería protestar, ¡habían arriesgado su vida por salvarles! ¿Si no habían traicionado al olimpo antes, al tener oportunidad, porque ahora? No le interesaba lo que hubieran dicho sobre como la hija de Zeus se vio tentada; creía en ella, no le parecía posible que la chica que le reconforto y le animo pudiera destruir todo el mundo conocido.

Al final, habían llegado a un pacto. Los dos habían jurado por el estigio que estarían del lado del Olimpo sin importar que. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo, Bianca sabía que ese juramento era de peso hasta para los dioses; si ni ellos se libraban de eso, estaba segura que el ningún mortal se arriesgaría a romper un juramento de tal poder.

Para su gran alivio, la reunión había acabado con el mismo número de personas vivas que como empezó.

Artemisa parecía tener una fuerte charla con la diosa del amor, que parecía bastante divertida por la situación-sea cual fuera-. Su señora no había dado señales de que fuera con las cazadoras; cosa que probablemente debería haber hecho ahora que era la lugarteniente.

Aún tenía sus dudas porque precisamente ella, fue dada con tal puesto. Nadie había objetado nada por ello, de hecho estaba segura que Percy parecía hasta aliviado de que fuera ella-tenía sus teorías al respecto, no obstante ese era otro asunto-.

Estaba pensando el irse a un lado de la fiesta y observar todo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Al voltearse, descubrió que era Thalia.

— Felicidades—menciono, aunque no parecía decirlo de forma totalmente sincera. Bianca ignoraba el por qué y pensó que quizás era paranoica.

— Gracias—se encogió los hombros un poco apenada—la verdad no estoy segura de esto, no sé si lo haga bien.

— Oye, no lo hiciste mal en la misión; estoy segura que te irá bien como lugarteniente—Bianca no estaba segura de eso, el ser secuestrada y dejada de lado como un saco de papas en plena pelea contra titanes no le parecía exactamente el hacerlo bien; sin embargo conocía lo suficiente a Thalia para saber que no era de las que daba cumplidos por cualquier cosa— Solo porque no quiera ser cazadora, significa que no reconozca a una buena cuando la veo. Y sé que estarás bien.

La nueva lugarteniente de Artemisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido, estaba pensando en que decir cuando fue interrumpida.

— Mi lugarteniente—le llamo su diosa. Aunque estaba segura que le daba algo de melancolía que ella remplazará a Zoe, podía notar que no se arrepentía de su decisión de darle tal puesto—iré yendo hacia el ascensor, ve despidiéndote. No sabes cuándo volverás a verles.

En vez de quedarse a su lado y que le soltará un escueto adiós a Thalia, ella misma se marchó. La cazadora no pudo evitar estar sorprendida; si bien sabía que la diosa de la luna era un poco comprensiva con sus seguidoras, de allí a que le dejará despedirse a su ritmo era otra cosa.

"_Solo cuando rompas algo de lo estipulado es que te castigaré_" "_ve despidiéndote. No sabes cuándo volverás a verles_" estaba segura de que no era casualidad que ella dijera aquello; puede que Artemisa fuera más flexible de lo que parecía. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Thalia llamo a los demás, que pronto la rodearon.

— Que te vaya bien—se despidió Annabeth. No es que hubieran pasado mucho tiempo juntas-si es que contaba el estar secuestradas-de cualquier forma, en otra oportunidad trataría de conocerla mejor. Parecía una buena chica.

— Sabes que los sátiros siempre estamos al servicio de la diosa y sus seguidoras, ¿no? Si necesitas un sátiro, sabes a quién llamar—decía Grover tratando de sonar animado, aunque se sorbía la nariz. Habían sido amigos en la academia-aunque no supiera que era mitad cabra-y estaba segura que seguiría así.

— Serás una gran lugarteniente, Bianca—le dijo Percy, posando una mano en su hombro— Zoe me dijo que creía que podías tomar su lugar, y sé que no se equivocó. No te preocupes por Nico, cuidare de él.

Hace poco que lo había conocido, sin embargo luego de todo lo que habían pasado, estaba segura que cumpliría su promesa. Percy era una buena persona, Nico estaba en buenas manos.

Y por último, quedaba la persona de la que menos ganas tenía de despedirse.

— Eh, no es un adiós—comenzó Thalia, con una media sonrisa, que pudo notar que poseía algo de melancolía—siempre puedes contactarme por mensaje iris, además de que si estás en problemas puedes decirme.

Bianca asintió un poco, renuente a hablar. Había muchas cosas que quería decir; frases cliché de amistad que era serían tan falsas como populares, verdades que bullían de su corazón con tal fuerza que pensó que este se saldría de su pecho. En medio de todo ese desastre mental, recordó lo que dijo Artemisa.

Esta podía ser su última oportunidad, si ella no le había matado antes, es porque no iba a hacerlo a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Dejando de lado la diferencia de estatura, se puso subió en la punta de sus pies y la beso.

— Me gustas, Thalia—confesó, queriendo no parecer tan apenada como se sentía. Sabía que su sonrojo loco no había ayudado— No sé si tu sientas lo mismo que yo, pero espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad.

La misma se había quedado boca abierta unos momentos; justo en el momento en que la italiana estaba pensando en alejarse. Sintió como los labios que hace poco había besado se apoderaban de los suyos.

— Para que conste, no eres la única a la que Afrodita ha decidido fastidiar—declaro, con una media sonrisa sincera— Si Artemisa no ha decidido matarme para mañana…iré al campamento de las cazadoras y hablaremos.

Bianca sintió que se le iba el aire de los pulmones. Ya había que comprobado que Thalia no era la persona más sentimental del planeta, pero estaba segura que le acababa de decir que también le quería y quería que estuvieran juntas.

Al ir iba hacia el ascensor hacia su señora, la lugarteniente de Artemisa no pudo evitar posar una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

Quizás no fuera una relación normal, ni pudieran verse tan a menudo como podría cualquier otra pareja. Sin embargo, el tiempo que Bianca se sintiera de esa forma, sabría que nunca estaría lejos de Thalia del todo.

Y mientras la tuviera con ella, estaría en paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Aleluya! Dios, hace tiempo quería cambiar este fic, sin contar que necesitaba algo para el reto.

En un principio, había querido hacer algo profundo y romántico, que detallara como en tan poco tiempo dos chicas pudieran enamorarse…antes de darme cuenta que el song fic que hacía no tenía ni el primer párrafo y ya llegaba a las 3000 palabras-¿por qué siempre me alargo con los song fics?-así que decidí hacer este que estaba destinado a ser más ligero-y aun así, llegue a las 6000 palabras justas-.

La verdad hubiera deseado entregar esto mucho antes-a fin de cuentas, planeo volverme a apuntar-pero entre la pereza y demás, no pude. Al final, lo termine teniendo clases en la mañana siguiente, con un dolor de estomago como si me hubieran pegado por las arcadas del día anterior-no entrare en detalles-y con la computadora de mi madre porque la mía se daño. ¿Por qué escribo en los peores momentos? Otra cosa que no entiendo.

En fin, quiero dormir, así que no diré nada más. Ojala lo disfrutarán.

Lira.


End file.
